Save Me
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Catherine has always had a crappy life. She is abuse both emotionally and physically by her parents. But one night while running from her father, she meets the one and only Peter Pan. He may be able to save her from her family, but can he save her from her memories? Or will she let her past break her? Rated T. Prequel to This is my Story (Catherine and Peter Pan love story).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Once Upon a Time.

This is the first chapter of the prequel! I hope you enjoy!

…..

I couldn't hear the shouting anymore. I guess I tuned it out since he always yells at me, but no matter what I will always feel the sting of the whip hitting my body.

"You deserve to die," My father yelled at me as I lay on the ground bleeding. "No wonder your mother left us! She knew that you are a worthless piece of shit!"

I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of my mother. I finally got the strength to get up and I looked at my father with hatred.

"She probably left because you are just a stupid drunk!" I yelled. I didn't see him swing his hand until it was too late. I fell to the ground and I put my hand on my cheek.

"Shut your mouth you little bitch," He yelled.

I felt my anger start to rise. I got off the ground again and I glared at my father. I felt the wind pick up and for the first time in forever, I saw fear flash across my father's face. I started to walk towards my father, when my step-mother walked in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled. I turned and I have no idea how, but I somehow threw a desk at her. She wasn't able to move and it struck her in the head. We watched as she fell and she didn't get back up….she was dead.

"What did I do?" I whispered. I looked at my father and he looked at me with fear and anger. "Papa I am sorry. I don't know what happened! I…I…."

"Shut up!" He roared as he pulled out a knife. "You are going to pay for this you witch!"

I quickly ran out the front door and into the woods that were near our house. I heard him run after me, but I knew if I looked back, he would catch me and kill me.

"Get back here you little bitch," He yelled.

I kept running. I had no clue where I was going, but I knew I needed to get away. I made the mistake of looking back to see how far behind me he was when I tripped and fell down a small hill. When I landed I smelled blood and I put my hand to my head and when I looked I saw blood. I knew that he was going to catch me and I knew I wouldn't be able to out run him when I heard music.

I turned my head in the direction that I heard the music and I got up and ran towards it.

"Catherine get back here!" I heard my father yell as I ran towards the music. I ignored him and I kept running. I eventually came across a group of boys who were dancing around a fire. I knew that this was where the music was coming from.

"And who are you?" I heard a voice with a British accent ask. I turned and I saw a boy around the age of 17-18 standing behind me.

"I was following the music," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"You can hear the music?" The boy asked with a confused look.

"Yeah of course I can," I said.

"Wow I never thought that a girl could hear the music," The boy said. "You see only certain people can hear the music, people who feel unloved and unwanted."

"I know that feeling," I muttered. "I…."

"Catherine!" I heard my father yell. "Get back here you little bitch!"

I saw all the boys stop dancing and they all looked at me.

"Oh god," I whispered as my father came into view.

"Get over here now," He yelled.

"Why so you can kill me," I yelled back. "I told you it was an accident and besides the bitch deserved to die!"

"Don't talk that way about your mother," My father yelled.

"She's not my mother!" I yelled. "She is just a bitch who never wanted me. She didn't even give birth to me!"

My father ran at me and before he could hit me, the boy appeared in front of him.

"That's not any way to treat a lady," The boy smirked.

"She's no lady," My father spat. "She is witch and she deserves to die."

The boy looked back at me. "You see I think that she doesn't deserve to die."

"You don't know her," My father said.

"You don't know me either," I yelled. "Considering you just used me and treated me like shit!"

The boy looked at my father with hatred.

"You see she has fire and I happen to like fire," The boy said.

"Who are you?" My father asked.

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself?" The boy asked with a smirk. "My name is Peter…..Peter Pan."

"Well Peter Pan…." My father spat. "I'll take my daughter and we will get out of your way."

"No I don't think so," Peter said as he grabbed my father and dragged him over to me. "You see I happen to take a liking to your daughter. She will make the perfect first lost girl and I would rather not see her die."

"She deserves to die," My father said as he tried to get out of Peter's grip. "She killed my wife."

"It was on accident," I said. "You're the one who got me angry and who was beating me! She deserved to die! Both of you deserve to die!"

"Would you like me to do the honor or shall I?" Peter asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Why rip your father's heart out of course," Peter said. "All you have to do is put your hand in his chest and rip his heart out and then you crush it."

I looked my father's face and all I saw was all the pain that I have endured since I was a little girl, I saw all the hatred that is in his eyes and I knew I wanted him to die. I shoved my hand in his chest and I pulled out his chest. I looked at the heart and I saw that it was mostly black and I knew I was doing the world a favor. I squeezed the heart until it turned to dust and my father fell to the ground dead.

"How did that feel love?" Peter asked.

"That felt amazing," I said.

"So your name is Catherine?" Peter asked and I nodded. "Well Catherine how would you like to come back to Neverland with me and my lost boys? You can be the first lost girl."

"I would love to," I smiled.

Peter smiled and he grabbed my hand before he called his shadow to take us all back to Neverland and for the first time in a long time, I finally felt safe and happy.

….

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the prequel! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I want to thank TetraGirl and fireflower815 for reviewing. I posted a new link on my profile to go to my polyvore account so you can check out the outfits and other stuff I put on there for my stories.**

…..

We landed in Neverland and I have never felt happier.

"Welcome to Neverland Catherine," Peter said as he led me to their camp. I smiled as I looked at the camp. "I'll show you where you can sleep for right now." I followed Peter up a flight of stairs to a beautiful tree house.

"This is so beautiful," I said as we walked inside the tree house. I noticed the papers on the desk, the books on the shelf, and the bed. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, but you can stay here for a little while," Peter said. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Peter no I can't have you do that," I said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because this is your room," I said. "If anything I should sleep on the floor."

"How about we both share the bed," Peter suggested. "I take one half and you take the other."

I smiled. "Ok," I said.

I watched as Peter waved his hand and some clothes appeared. "Here you change into these and then come outside." I watched as he walked out before I looked at the clothes he gave me. He gave me a floral shirt, black skinny jeans, sandals, and some bracelets.

I quickly changed and I walked out of the tree house. I saw Peter standing out on the balcony as he watched the lost boys.

"Peter…." I said. He turned his head to look at me and I saw a real smile on his face.

"You look like a real lost girl," Peter said. "Let's go enjoy the party."

"Why are you throwing a party?" I asked as we walked down the steps from the tree house.

"To celebrate our first ever lost girl of course," Peter smirked. I smiled and we went to join the party.

"Well then I am honored," I said and Peter smiled.

"Ok boys," Peter yelled as we walked into the middle of the camp. "Let's welcome our one and only lost girl….Catherine!" All the boys let out shouts as Peter pulled out his pipes. "I'm going to play a song for our special new guest!" The boys let out more shouts as Peter put the pipes to lips and he began to play.

The song he was playing made me feel like I was free. A lost boy grabbed me and began to spin me around as I laughed. I was passed from lost boy to lost boy as we went around the fire. We danced and made as much noise as we wanted and I finally felt like I had a home with people who cared for me.

…..

I woke up and I realized that I was in Peter's bed. I sat up and I saw that Peter was asleep next to me. I got out of bed and I looked around the room. I walked over to his desk and I looked at the drawings. I thought he was a very good drawer. I looked at the pictures and I saw that he has drawn different places on Neverland and I saw that he had drawn some of the lost boys.

A picture caught my eye and when I pulled it out and I saw that it was me when I was asleep and I could tell he drew it last night.

"You like it?"

I turned and I saw Peter sitting up on the bed.

"I love it," I said. "Did you draw it last night?"

"Yeah, I figured it would make a nice picture," Peter said.

"You have a talent," I said as I put the drawing down. "Does anyone else know that you draw?"

"Nope, you're the only person who knows," Peter said as he got up and walked over to me. "I draw when everyone is asleep."

"Well I think you're an amazing drawer," I said. "I wish I could draw."

"Why can't you?" Peter asked.

"I never learned," I said with sadness in my eyes. "My father said that I wasn't good enough to learn how to do anything except cleaning, cooking, and keeping quiet."

"Well your father is gone," Peter said. "He can't control you anymore." After a moment Peter asked, "What about your mother?"

"I never met my birth mother," I said as I turned to face him. "She left when I was a baby. When I was 6 my father remarried and my step-mother didn't care for me. She treated me like my father treated me. She would hit me, throw me around, and she would starve me."

"Why didn't anyone help you?" Peter asked.

"Everyone in my village thought I was a freak," I said. "When I got angry or sad things happened. That's how I killed my step-mother. I was angry at my father and I somehow threw a desk and it hit her in the head. I feel guilty about it since I wasn't trying to hurt her, but I am glad that she is dead."

"Well you have a new family," Peter said. "And we all care for you."

I smiled. "Thank you for this Peter," I said. "I have never felt safe until you brought me here."

"I'm glad that you feel safe," Peter said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'll leave you to change out of your clothes and then I'll meet you outside." I nodded as Peter walked out of the tree house.

I quickly changed into a light blue dress with green at the bottom, a flower headband, high heel sandals, and a pair of earrings.

I walked out of the tree house and I saw Peter waiting for me.

"You look beautiful," Peter said and I blushed.

"Thank you," I said as we walked down stairs. "So when did I fall asleep? I don't remember much from last night."

"I brought you to bed when you told me that you were tiered," Peter said as we walked into camp

"Thank you," I said. Peter handed me an apple and we sat on a log and just ate out apples quietly. After we finished, Peter said that he had something that he wanted to show me so we began to take a hike in the woods.

"You see Neverland can be beautiful, but it can also be deadly," Peter said as we walked to a plant with thorns. "These thorns are deadly. The poison they are covered with is called dream shade."

"Why do you have a deadly plant here?" I asked.

"Pirates come here all the time and they try to steal things from Neverland," Peter explained. "We have to keep them away somehow."

"I wish I had this stuff at the hell hole I used to call home," I said. "It would have made it a lot easier to leave."

Peter smiled.

"I want to show you my favorite spot on the island," Peter said as he grabbed my hand. I followed him until we reached a tree that stood out from all the other trees on the island.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is my thinking tree," Peter said. "I come here whenever I want to be alone to think."

"Why are you showing it to me then?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"You're important to me yet I have no clue why," Peter admitted. "I just really wanted you to know. I mean you told me things that I think that you would never tell anyone so I wanted to do the same thing."

"Thank you for trusting me," I said.

Peter started to climb the tree and I followed him. We got half way up the tree and we sat on a large branch.

"Sitting up here always helps me clear my head," Peter said.

"I see why," I said. "You have such a beautiful view from up here."

Peter looked at me and I looked at him.

"I'm glad I brought you here," Peter whispered. I smiled at him as I laid my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist.

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave some REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Once Upon a Time**

**I want to thank TetraGirl and fireflower815 for the reviews.**

…..

I woke up to see that Peter and I had fallen asleep in the tree. I looked at Peter and I saw him looking at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Peter smirked before he jumped down. I quickly jumped down before I used my imagination to change my clothes. I was now wearing a green dress like shirt, tan pants, black boots, gold bracelets, a heart ring, and a flower necklace. "You look nice."

"Thanks," I smirked. "So what are we doing today?"

"Today you are going to stay in camp while some of the lost boys and I take care of something," Peter said as we walked back to camp.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"No not this time," Peter said. "I will have the lost boys keep an eye on you while I am gone."

"So I have to sit in camp bored out of my mind," I said.

"Catherine you can't come," Peter snapped as we walked into camp. I rolled my eyes at how Peter's emotions are all over the place. One minute he's happy and the next he could bite your head off.

"I'll be in the tree house," I said as I walked away from Peter. I walked into the tree house and I realized that I was still tired so I climbed into bed and I fell asleep.

….

_**I felt the glass dig into my side as I hit the ground.**_

_**"You think you can escape me?" My father yelled as he kicked me.**_

_**"Stop it please!" I yelled as I tried to crawl away. "Please I didn't do anything!"**_

_**"You killed me!" My father roared. "You're a monster! You should go kill yourself."**_

_**"I'm sorry," I cried as my father grabbed my hair and dragged me into another room. In the room I saw the body of my step-mother.**_

_**"You killed her!" He shouted as he threw me by her body. "You deserve to die!"**_

_**"I didn't mean to kill her," I yelled. "Papa please stop!"**_

_**I saw my father grab a knife as he walked towards me.**_

_**"I'll be doing Peter a favor by killing you," My father spat. "You're nothing but a monster that doesn't deserve to live!"**_

_**"No papa please!" I cried as he raised the knife**. "NO!"_

…

I sat up in bed and I saw that Peter was sitting on the bed as he looked at me with concern.

"What?" I asked as I took some breathes to calm my heart.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "It was just a dream."

"Catherine it was more than a dream," Peter said. "When I came back I heard you screaming bloody murder."

I looked and I saw other lost boys in the room.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "I'm fine now."

I saw some of the boys look at each other before they left.

"Catherine are you sure you're ok?" Peter asked as I got out of the bed.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I saw him raise an eyebrow and I sighed. "It was just a nightmare and they aren't uncommon."

"You will tell me if they get worse right?" Peter asked. I nodded, but I knew that I couldn't talk to him about it. "Catherine promise me!"

"I promise I will tell you if my nightmares get worse," I said before I walked out of the tree house. I could tell Peter was following me so I just went and sat by a tree.

"Keep an eye on her," I heard Peter tell Felix before he walked back into the woods. I rolled my eyes as Felix walked over to me.

"I don't need a babysitter," I said.

"Well I am not babysitting," Felix said.

"So if I walked away right now, you wouldn't follow me?" I asked and Felix just glared at me. "That's what I thought!"

I got up and I walked back into the tree house to get away from Felix. I walked over to the bookshelf and I started to look through the shelf to see if there was a book that I liked, but I didn't find one so I just sat on the bed and I stared at my hands.

…

_"Mama look what I found…" I said before I was slapped and I fell to the ground._

_"You will call me Ana or step-mother," Ana snapped. "I am not your mother you little bitch!"_

_I looked at Ana as she yelled at me before she grabbed my hair and started to drag me to the basement._

_"Please no!" I cried as she threw me in the basement before she shut the door. "I'm sorry! Please let me out!" I heard the lock click before she walked away. I started to cry as I lay in the dark._

….

I shook my head as I tried to forget. I was only 5 when I was locked in the basement for 2 days. I sighed as I remembered all the pain that my parents had caused me, but I don't think that I should have killed them. Maybe my father was right, maybe I was a monster and maybe I don't deserve to live anymore.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I walked out of the tree house and I looked at the camp.

'I got away from them, but why does it feel like I am still being punished?' I thought.

…..

**Sorry for Peter not being here much, but what do you think he is doing? What is happening to Catherine? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I want to thank TetraGirl and fireflower815 for reviewing.**

_I just wanted you to know_  
_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_  
_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_~Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey_

…

The nightmares where getting worse. I would even see my parents when I was awake. It was getting to the point where I couldn't even sleep. I could tell that Peter was concerned, but he was never around much to notice that I felt like I was losing my mind.

I was sitting by mermaid lagoon. The mermaids actually liked me so I usually would come here

"Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Malaya near me.

"Hey Malaya," I said. "I think I am losing my mind and I am scared."

"Have you talked to Peter?" Malaya asked me.

"He is always walking off," I said. "The only time I see him is in the morning or when he comes to check up on me. Do you know what he is doing?"

Malaya shook her head. "I don't know. I am sorry."

"It's ok," I sighed. "Malaya I…"

I suddenly felt something burn my back and I let out a loud scream.

"Catherine!" I heard Malaya yell. "What happened?"

I kept screaming as I felt something being carved into my back.

"Make it stop!" I cried as the pain got worse. "Please make it stop!"

"Genna get Peter!" I heard Malaya yell. "Get Peter now!"

The pain in my back intensified until I started to black out.

"Catherine!" I heard Peter yell. I felt a pair of arms go around me as I fell unconscious.

….

Peter P.o.v

I was talking to my shadow about how to keep me alive when I heard it, a scream. Not just any scream, but Catherine's scream.

I took off running towards her as a million thoughts ran through my mind. Whoever is hurting her will pay.

I made it to mermaid lagoon and I say Catherine on her knees as blood ran down her back.

"Catherine!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her. She just kept screaming before she passed out in my arms. "Malaya what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Malaya said. "We were talking and then she was screaming, I swear!"

I picked Catherine up and I used my magic to take us to our tree house. I laid her on her stomach and lifted up her shirt. I felt my face pale when I saw her back.

_'Bitch deserves to die for what she did to us!'_

It was carved into her back and I knew that no amount of magic could get rid of it. It would forever be a scar.

I grabbed a cloth and I gently cleaned the blood off of her back. I knew that no one on the island had done this, so who had?

….

Catherine P.o.v

I woke up and I was on my stomach in a bed. The pain was gone except for a little stinging. I pushed myself up and I saw Peter sitting next to me and he was watching me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cat I don't even know what happened," Peter said. "Nobody physically attacked you. I have no clue what did attack you. All I do know is that I can't do anything about the scar on your back."

"What scar?" I asked.

"The scar said '_Bitch deserves to die for what she did to us!_'", Peter said.

I sat down and I put my head in my hands.

"Peter I am scared," I whispered.

I felt Peter wrap his arms around me and he pulled me to his chest.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you," Peter said as he kissed my head and rubbed my back. "I won't lose you and I definitely don't like what's mine getting hurt."

I looked into Peter's eyes and I saw the anger in them and for the first time in a while I was scared.

…..

I was standing on the balcony as I thought about everything. I was scared and I had no clue what the hell was going on.

I kept thinking about my dead father and step-mother.

…

_"Little bitch!" I heard my father roar as I sat in my room. "Get your ass down here now!"_

_I quickly walked downstairs to see what my father wanted. When I walked downstairs I saw that my father was drunk again._

_"Yes papa," I said when I walked over to him._

_"Why the hell weren't you down here when I called you!" My father yelled before he punched me in the face. "You're a bitch who deserves to die because of what you did to us!"_

_"What did I do?" I asked._

_"You were born you little bitch!" My father yelled as he threw a bottle at me. the bottle hit me in the side and it cut me. I cried out as the glass dug into my side._

_"I didn't do anything," I cried as I tried to crawl away._

_"You did everything," He yelled. "You are a good for nothing piece of shit and I can't wait for you to die!"_

_I grabbed the chair and I used my arms to push myself up and I ran out of the door and into the woods to get away._

_"Stay out you little bitch!" I heard him yell as I ran as fast as I could._

_I finally reached my favorite place to be at and I pulled the glass out of my side and I put my hand on my side to try and contain the blood flow._

_Tears fell down my face as I thought of what my father said. I also wondered why I haven't run away yet._

….

**Let me know what you think! Review! I hope you guys liked this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I want to thank TetraGirl and fireflower815 for reviewing! You guys are amazing and this chapter is dedicated to you guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

…

_And I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I know it's gonna be a long time_  
_And I'll be leaving in the morning_  
_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_  
_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_  
_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_  
_And hear my beating heart one last time_  
_Before daylight_

_~Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding_

….

_Previously on Save Me-_

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"Cat I don't even know what happened," Peter said. "Nobody physically attacked you. I have no clue what did attack you. All I do know is that I can't do anything about the scar on your back."_

_"What scar?" I asked._

_"The scar said 'Bitch deserves to die for what she did to us!'", Peter said._

_I sat down and I put my head in my hands._

_"Peter I am scared," I whispered._

_I felt Peter wrap his arms around me and he pulled me to his chest._

_"I will do everything in my power to protect you," Peter said as he kissed my head and rubbed my back. "I won't lose you and I definitely don't like what's mine getting hurt."_

_I looked into Peter's eyes and I saw the anger in them and for the first time in a while I was scared._

…..

I couldn't sleep anymore. I was slowly deteriorating and nothing could stop my demons from winning. If they went to hell, apparently I had to go with them.

I was starting to avoid everyone including Peter. I knew that he was keeping something from me and I didn't need more stress then I already had. Peter had taught me a cloaking spell so I used it to make sure that Peter couldn't find me.

I was sitting at mermaid lagoon again. This time I had told the mermaids that I didn't want to talk and they agreed to not bother me.

I was crying silently as my back stung a little bit. I knew that my back would never fully heal. Dark magic was used and until I die the scar would be on my back.

I also knew that this pain would never end until I was dead. I knew that my father was still punishing me from the grave….and I deserved it. It's my fault and I should have let my father live.

I heard some twigs snap and I knew that Peter had finally found me.

"Catherine!" I heard Peter say before I felt him behind me. "Come back to camp."

I shook my head and I heard Peter sigh. "Catherine this isn't good for you to be out here and I know that you have been blocking me. Just let me in."

I turned to look at Peter and I noticed that he looked paler than usual.

"Tell me the truth Peter," I whispered. "Tell me why you weren't around. What is so important that I can't know?"

"Catherine I will tell you when you get better," Peter promised. "Let's just get you back to camp so you can sleep. You look like you will pass out at any moment."

I sighed as I stood up to go back to camp. I took one step and then darkness took over and I fell into Peter's arms.

….

**3rd p.o.v**

Peter started to panic as he caught Catherine.

"Catherine!" Peter said as he set her gently on the ground. He was very worried about the brunette even if he wouldn't admit it. He had been so busy trying to save his life that he failed to see that Catherine was falling apart right in front of his eyes and he was scared.

"Catherine wake up," Peter said as he shook her. Peter then used his magic to see what was going on in her mind and what he saw made him fear for Catherine's safety.

…

**Catherine p.o.v**

_I was running from my father when out of nowhere my mother appeared in front of me._

_"Hello Catherine," She sneered as blood poured down her head. "Did you miss me?_

_I was frozen as I looked at her._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered. My body was frozen and I couldn't move. All I could do is stare at my dead step-mother who I had killed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill you."_

_"You wanted me dead," She snapped. "Admit it! Yes you weren't trying to kill me, but you wanted me dead."_

_"She wanted me dead too." I turned to see my father standing behind me with an evil smirk. "She was happy that she killed us. Admit it you little bitch!"_

_"I didn't mean to," I cried as they circled me._

_"Do you really think that Pan loves you?" My father sneered. "No one could ever love a freak like you!"_

_"Why don't you admit that you wanted us dead," My step-mother whispered as they got closer to me. "Admit it, admit it, and admit it!"_

_They both started to chant as I covered my ears and fell to my knees._

_"I'm sorry!" I screamed as I tried to block to block them out._

_"ADMIT IT!" They started to yell. They kept yelling it until I finally let out an ear piercing scream._

_"Fine!" I yelled. "I wanted you dead! I wanted to kill you because you guys where worthless! You didn't deserve to live! You're horrible people and I am glad that I killed you!"_

_They both stopped chanting and they both looked at me with similar smirks._

_"Welcome to hell Catherine," My father said as he grabbed my arms and started to drag me into a pit that I never noticed until now._

_"No!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip. "Peter help me!"_

_"Pan is not coming," My step-mother sneered. "He'll never come for you! You will rot in hell like you're supposed to."_

_I kept struggling as we got closer to the pit._

_"Please no," I begged as I tried to pull my arms free and I tried to use my magic, but it wasn't working. "Please I am sorry!"_

_"Too late," My father smirked before he pulled into the pit._

_"PETER!" I screamed one last time before I was swallowed by the pit._

_….._

**Do you think that Catherine was dreaming? Or is she really going to hell? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I want to thank TetraGirl and fireflower815 for reviewing.**

**You guys are amazing and have reviewed every chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! I hope you guys like it!**

….

_Everything you see that glitters_  
_Isn't always gold_  
_Everything you think is perfect, oh_  
_Isn't always so_  
_Many times many times I would've let my feelings show_  
_Everything you see that glitters_  
_Isn't always gold_  
_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_  
_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

_~Human by Cher Lloyd._

….

**3rd p.o.v**

Peter was forced to watch as Catherine's skin started to burn and blood pour out of her mouth. The immortal boy feared that he couldn't do anything for her. Tears fell from his eyes as Catherine's body started to convulse.

"Catherine please don't leave me," Peter begged. He tried to use his magic to help the teenage girl, but to no avail. Peter literally felt his heart break at the thought of losing the only girl he has ever loved.

….

**Catherine p.o.v**

_I was screaming for help as I was dragged into hell, but nobody came. I felt the fire burning my arms as I felt blood coming up my throat._

_"What are you doing?" I cried as I coughed up blood._

_"We're taking you to hell," My father sneered as he kept pulling me farther into hell._

_I felt burning all over my body and when I looked down I saw that my clothes were on fire. I let out a scream and I watched in horror as the fire went out leaving behind a new outfit._

_I was now in a red and black skull shirt, black skinny jeans, red ankle boots, black nails, red lipstick, and a red ring._

_"PETER!" I screamed._

_"He can't save you," My father growled. He pulled out a knife and grabbed my arm. Blood was still falling out of my mouth and my skin was still being burned by the fire. On my arm my father carved the words 'You can't ever escape us!'_

_I let out one last cry before I blacked out._

….

I woke up and I saw that I was in mine and Peter's tree house. I sat up and I regretted it. I looked at my body and it was covered in blood and burns. What freaked me out the most was the outfit I was wearing. It's the same one that I was changed into while I was out.

I got out of the bed very slowly and I walked as best as I could to the door. I walked out and I saw all the lost boys sitting around the camp fire. I was confused that no one was running around. I saw the boys standing around something so I decided to go check it out.

When I walked over I froze.

It was me.

….

**Peter p.o.v**

I couldn't stay in camp knowing that Catherine wasn't alive anymore. She was my other half and without her I am nothing.

The weather on the island started to get worse, but I didn't care. I was too upset and nothing could make me happy anymore.

I couldn't believe that she was taken from me. My Catherine was taken by her dead parents and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

This is my fault.

It's my fault my light is dead.

…..

**Catherine p.o.v**

I was in shock. I died?

I don't want to be dead. Peter and the lost boys need me and I need them.

"No," I choked out as tears fell down my face. "I can't be dead! It's not possible."

I looked at all the lost boys and they were all crying, including Felix. I didn't see Peter anywhere, but I knew that he was hurting the most. I looked back at my body and I saw all the damage that was done to me by my parents. All the burns, blood, and carvings were still all over my body.

I kneeled down by my body and I knew what I was going to do. I wasn't ready to die.

…

I opened my eyes as I took a breath of air and I saw all the lost boys' faces looking down at me in shock.

"Where….where…is….where is…Peter?" I asked as I tried to sit up. A few lost boys helped me to my feet, but they were all still looking at me in shock. "Where is he?"

"He is somewhere," Felix said. "We thought you were dead."

"You really think that I would let my parents drag me to hell without a fight?" I asked as Felix laughed.

"Why I am not surprised you fought, I will never know," Felix said as he shook his head.

I laughed before I used whatever magic I could summon to transport myself to Peter.

…..

I found Peter on the beach. He was on his knees with his head in his hands.

"Peter," I called. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me. I moved towards him and he got up and ran towards me. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around.

"I thought I had lost you," Peter muttered. "What happened?"

"My parents happened," I said. I looked at Peter's face and I saw the worry and fear in his eyes. "All these burns will take forever to heal, even with magic."

"You still look beautiful," Peter said. "You always look beautiful. Now let's go get you cleaned up."

Peter lifted me into his arms and used his magic to take us to our tree house. He took me to the bathroom and used his magic to put water in the tub. Peter helped me undress and then helped me into the tub. The water stung my burns, but otherwise it felt nice.

After a quick bath I got dressed into a black dress, red heels, a red ring, and a red necklace.

I walked into the bedroom and I saw Peter sitting on the bed. He looked up when I walked in.

"You look beautiful," Peter said as he pulled me onto his lap. "I promise I will do whatever I can to stop what keeps happening."

"I trust you Peter," I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I will always trust you."

"I love you Catherine," Peter said.

"I love you too," I replied as I looked up at Peter. He looked down at me and I knew that the fact that I almost died cut him a lot more than he is letting on. But I also know in time he will open up to me more and I will always be there for him.

…

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Honestly this took me a while to type because I wanted it to be perfect. Don't forget that I have a polyvore for this story. The link is on my profile! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Again I want to dedicate this chapter to TetraGirl and fireflower815! You guys are amazing and I honestly wouldn't think that anyone cared about this story if it weren't for you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I want to thank TetraGirl and fireflower815 for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

….

_So, if it's not too late,_  
_I just wanna know babe_  
_And tell me ever we could still run_  
_'Cause I finally know that you're the one_  
_Yeah, I really know that you're the one_

_Because now that you're gone and I sleep alone_  
_I can't help it, I want you back 'cause I..._

_Boy I miss you, said I really do, boy I miss you_  
_Now I understand that we're better together_  
_Boy I miss you, said I really really do, boy I miss you_  
_Now I understand that we're better together_

_We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
_You know we're better together_  
_We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
_You know we're better together_

_~Better Together by Fifth Harmony._

…..

I woke up and I felt Peter's arms wrapped around my waist. He had given me something so I would not be able to dream and it felt nice getting a full night of sleep. I turned to face Peter and I saw that he was still asleep.

He had bags under his eyes and I could see how everything was affecting him. I saw that even in his sleep, Peter looked like something was bothering him and I hated that he was so stressed out.

I slowly crawled out of Peter's arms and I changed into a purple top, green skirt, a grey sweater, brown boots, and black earrings. I looked back at Peter and I saw that he was still asleep.

I smiled before I walked out of our tree house. I looked over the railing, I saw all the lost boys asleep on the ground.

I used my magic to transport myself to a spot on the island where I could be alone. I ended up at a little pond that I had found a while ago.

'_Catherine,_' I heard my father taunt. '_We're coming for you!'_

_'You can't escape your destiny,'_ I heard my step-mother say. '_You will join us in hell!'_

I closed my eyes as I tried to block them out. I felt my back burning and I let out a scream as the pain got worse. I felt my clothes being burned into my back and I knew that it was my parents hurting me more.

The pain was getting so bad and I tried to stand up, but I just fell back to the ground as before I felt my body be pushed into the pond. I tried to swim to get to the surface, but I felt like someone had tied a brick to my chest as I sank deeper.

I felt the darkness creeping up on me and I used the last of my strength to use my magic to let Peter know what was happening.

….

**Peter p.o.v**

I woke with a start and the first thing I noticed was that Catherine wasn't next to me anymore. I could feel her distress so I quickly used my magic to transport me to where she was.

I ended up at a pond on the island and I knew that she was under the water. I dived into the water and I swam down a few meters when I saw her.

She was unconscious and I could see that she wasn't breathing and I swam faster. I was able to grab her and pull her to the surface. I swam us to the edge of the pond and when I got us both out of the water I saw that her back was badly burned.

I felt my anger rise. This was getting out of control!

"Catherine," I said as I shook her. I started to do CPR when she sat up and started coughing up water. "Catherine I got you! You're ok."

I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped her arms around me as tears fell from her eyes.

"They are going to kill me," She cried. "They won't stop until I am dead!"

"I won't let them take you away from me," I vowed. "I promise you Catherine I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are happy. You are the only person that I have ever loved and I can't lose you."

"I love you too Peter," Catherine whispered into my ear.

I smiled as I picked her up and I flew us back to our tree house.

….

**Catherine p.o.v**

Peter brought me back to the tree house and he immediately filled a tub with cold water. He helped me strip before he lifted me into the tub. The cool water felt amazing against my back.

"Feel better?" Peter asked as he looked at me with concern. I nodded as I looked into his eyes. "I can use my magic to get rid of the marks that it will leave." Again I nodded.

Peter striped down and he got into the tub and pulled me into his lap.

"Thank you Peter," I whispered as I laid my head onto his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Peter said. "This will hurt a little bit."

I nodded as I felt Peter put his hand on my back and the familiar sensation of magic crawled over my back.

Honestly it hurt like a bitch.

I wrapped my arms around Peter as the pain got worse and tears fell from my eyes. I felt him move his hand up my back and I let out a scream from the pain.

"Shh…" Peter whispered. "It will be over soon."

I nodded as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes his hand left my back and the only thing I felt was a little tingle.

"There you go," Peter smiled as I took my head out of his neck.

"I love you Peter," I said.

"I love you too," Peter said as he looked into my eyes. Peter crashed his lips to mine as one hand tangled into my hair as the other was on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him closer to me.

I felt Peter lift me out of the water and take me to the bed and he gently laid me down.

**(A/N) (This is where you use your imagination for what happens)**

…..

I turned and I saw Peter looking at me.

"I love you," Peter told me.

"I love you too," I smiled. Peter gave me a quick kiss before we got out of bed and got dressed. I got dressed into a blue top with a gold belt, pink shorts, and black heels. I turned to see that Peter was already dressed and he was smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked.

"Because I have a beautiful girl who I love," Peter shrugged. "Now we should go see the boys before they think that we don't like them."

I smiled as Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tree house.

…

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't worry Peter will find a way to stop Catherine's parents and then more drama will come! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I am now out of school and I only have one more regent and then I should be able to post more often.**

**I would have gotten this out earlier today, but I had to deal with my Pitbull attacking my beagle. I am honestly much shaken and I am typing this while I am about to be sick and I am still shaking.**

**I want to thank TetraGirl, SomethingSillySherlock, Lucypup12, and Victoria (Guest) for reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

…

_Smart money bettin'_  
_I'll be better off without you_  
_In no time_  
_I'll be forgettin' all about you_  
_You saying that you know_  
_But I really really doubt you_  
_Understand my life is easy_  
_When I ain't around you_  
_Iggy Iggy_  
_To biggie to be here stressin'_  
_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_  
_More than I love your presence_  
_And the best thing now_  
_Is probably for you to exit_  
_I let you go_  
_Let you back_  
_I finally learned my lesson!_  
_No half-stepping_  
_Either you want it or you just playin'_  
_I'm listening to you knowin'_  
_I can't believe what you're sayin'_  
_There's a million you's baby boo_  
_So don't be dumb_  
_I got 99 problems_  
_But you won't be one_  
_Like what!_

_~Problem by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea _

…..

Peter has been going off into the woods and I actually knew what he was doing. I knew that he was looking for a way to save me from my parents.

He had put a protection spell on our tree house so that is where I have been spending most of my time. They were still able to get into my dreams, but they weren't able to hurt me physically which I was thankful for.

Peter would leave early in the morning and not return until late at night so I rarely saw him anymore. I would just sit in our tree house reading one of the many books that Peter had kept on the book shelf.

Today I had decided to leave the tree house. I wanted to find Peter to see what he had found. I was wearing a black keyhole top, pink jeans, ankle boots, and a gold necklace that Peter had gotten me.

I walked out of the tree house and I saw all the lost boys look at me.

"Mommy are you ok?" One of the younger boys asked me as he walked over to me.

I smiled at the little boy.

"I am fine Tommy," I said as I picked the little boy up and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Do you know where Peter is?"

Tommy shook his head no. "Mommy is everything ok?" All the lost boys froze as they looked to me for an answer.

I smiled. "Everything will be ok," I promised. "Mommy has just been dealing with some issues, but it should be handled soon."

Tommy smiled before he hugged me. I hugged him back. If I had to pick a boy that had a big spot in my heart, it would be Tommy. The little boy was only 8 years old and he was not very social with the other boys.

"Be safe mommy," Tommy whispered into my ear before he jumped out of my arms and ran off. I smiled as I watched as he ran off.

I quickly turned away and used my magic to find Peter. I walked into the woods as I looked for the immortal boy. I felt that he was on Skull Rock and I quickly used my magic to transport me to Skull Rock.

When I arrived I saw Peter with his eyes closed as he focused on something. I also noticed the giant hourglass behind Peter.

I sat next to Peter and I looked around the giant rock.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked without opening his eyes.

I looked at Peter and I saw that he was still focusing on whatever he was thinking of.

"I wanted to know what you found," I said. Peter opened his eyes and he turned to face me.

"I have found something, but I am not sure that you should do it," Peter said.

"What is it?" I asked. Peter just stayed quiet. "Peter tell me and I will decide if I should do it or not."

"Catherine I don't want you to get hurt," Peter said as he pulled me closer to him. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Catherine you are the best thing about my life. There is no point in living if I lose you."

"Peter we won't know what will happen until we try it," I said. "So please tell me!"

Peter sighed before he looked into my eyes.

"I found out that you have to die," Peter said. I looked at him in shock.

"Did I just hear you right?" I asked as he nodded. "I have to die?"

"Not fully," Peter sighed. "We just have to have you cross into the spirit world and you have to face your parents."

"What happens if I lose?" I asked.

"I don't know," Peter shrugged as he pulled me into his lap. "That is why I don't want to even risk it."

I started to think.

If I didn't do it then I would forever be tormented by my parents and if I did try it, I could die and never come back. Was it worth the risk?

I sighed before I looked at Peter. I knew that I was about to make him freak.

"Let's do it," I said before I fell out of his lap as he stood up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Peter yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Peter we need to try it," I said as I stood. "I could finally be free from my parents!"

"Or you could die!" Peter screamed. "I can't lose you!"

"Peter would you rather I suffer for the rest of my life?" I asked. "I am willing to risk it if it means I would be free from my parents! Think about it? We can finally be happy and we won't have to worry if I will have another nightmare that will give me a new scar!"

"We are happy!" Peter yelled.

"I am not happy!" I screamed and Peter looked shocked. "I can't sleep and I can't eat! I hate leaving the tree house so the boys don't have to look at my scars! I am scared of what my parents will do to me!"

"Well I am sorry if everything isn't perfect!" Peter spat.

"Peter listen to me!" I begged. "I want to try it! If it means that I will be free from my parents forever it will be worth it. And if I die, it doesn't mean that I won't be with you. If I die I will always be watching you."

Peter sighed before he pulled me into his arms and he buried his head into my shoulder.

"Catherine I really don't want to lose you," Peter whispered.

"You won't lose me," I promised. "You will never lose me ever. We have to try it."

Peter sighed before he looked at me. "Fine we will try it."

"What will we need?" I asked.

"We need to make a sleeping curse," Peter said as he looked at me.

I sighed as I looked at Peter.

_'This is going to be very difficult,' _I thought.

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you think that the plan will work? Will Catherine survive and will she finally be free from her parents? I would love to hear your ideas so please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I want to thank SomethingSillySherlock, TetraGirl, and Victoria (guest) for reviewing!**

**Ok guys I know that my excuses for why I haven't updated lately aren't good enough for you, but you deserve to know why. I had to finish up regent exams, I had to deal with work, graduation for my friends, and I have been swimming since I got a pool.**

**Please don't hit me with stones!**

…..

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_  
_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_  
_Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_  
_Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened_  
_Whoa… Something bad_  
_Whoa… Something bad_

_~Somethin' Bad by Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood._

…..

**_Previously on Save Me-_**

**_"Catherine I really don't want to lose you," Peter whispered._**

**_"You won't lose me," I promised. "You will never lose me ever. We have to try it."_**

**_Peter sighed before he looked at me. "Fine we will try it."_**

**_"What will we need?" I asked._**

**_"We need to make a sleeping curse," Peter said as he looked at me._**

**_I sighed as I looked at Peter._**

**_'This is going to be very difficult,' I thought._**

….

Peter and I had spent the entire night working together to create the sleeping curse. Peter didn't want me to do this, but it was the only way for me to face my parents and end my nightmare.

"It's finished," Peter said as he turned to face me. Peter was still against the idea, but he knew that my mind was set on it.

"Peter I promise that I will be fine," I said as pulled Peter closer to me.

"I'll be there for every step of the way," Peter promised. I could see the conflict in his eyes and I knew that it hurt him to see me do this.

"I love you Peter," I whispered as I looked into his bright green eyes.

"I love you too Catherine," Peter whispered before he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I responded eagerly to his kiss.

We pulled apart, but I remained in his arms.

"I am ready to do this," I told Peter.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked as he buried his head into my neck. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Peter I will be fine," I said. "You have to understand that I might get hurt because my parents want me dead."

"That doesn't comfort me at all," Peter said.

"Peter you need to hear this," I told him. "I will get hurt, but I will fight to come back to you."

"You better," Peter smiled sadly. "I can't lose you, not when I just found you."

I smiled at Peter. I never thought that I would find someone as amazing as him, but I did and I have never loved someone like I love him.

"I will never leave you," I promised. "I will be fine. Let's start this so we can finally be free."

Peter kissed my head before he grabbed the potion and stuck a needle in the bottle before he walked over to me.

"Catch me," I whispered.

I took the needle from Peter and I stabbed my finger with it. I felt the needle fall from my hand and I felt Peter wrap his arms around me before I hit the ground.

"Good luck my love," I heard Peter whisper before I fell into the deep sleep.

…

**Peter p.o.v**

I caught Catherine before she fell to the ground.

"Good luck my love," I whispered before she closed her eyes.

I picked Catherine up and I gently laid her down onto our bed. I pulled the blankets up to her stomach and I kissed her on the forehead before I walked out of our tree house. I was nervous to leave Catherine alone to face her demons.

"How is she?" Felix asked when he came up to me.

"She is trying to fight," I sighed. "I am just worried about her."

"She has to fight this on her own," Felix said.

"I know," I sighed as I looked up at the tree house.

…

**Catherine p.o.v**

_I sat up and I saw that I was in the tree house, but it was different. It had an eerie feeling and it felt evil._

_"Peter!" I called as I got out of the bed. "Peter where are you?"_

_I walked out of the tree house and I saw that there was no one in sight. I knew that something was off and it was only a matter of time that something bad happened._

_"Hello Catherine," I heard someone say behind me._

_I turned and I saw my father except this time he looked very bad. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had come out of a fight._

_"What happened to you?" I asked._

_"I have been working," He smiled. The smile just looked very evil._

_"What are you going to do?" I asked._

_"Isn't it obvious yet?" He laughed evilly. "I am going to drag you down to the hell hole that you deserve to be in."_

_I felt my heart begin to race. I turned to run, but when I turned I saw my step-mother behind me._

_"You're not getting away that easy," She chuckled. "We're going to get what we want, one way or another."_

_"I won't let you take me away from Peter," I said. "I am going to fight."_

_"Oh we know," My step-mother smirked before she lunged at me._

…

**The next chapter will be longer and it will have all the action, I just wanted to save the action for the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Again I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Please don't hit me with stones.**

**Don't forget the link for the polyvore for this story is on my profile.**


End file.
